The Last Giant
The Last Giant is a boss in Dark Souls II. Description Originally featured in the "Cursed" trailer, the Last Giant is believed to be the last surviving Giant. It has a stone pillar impaled through its torso, with many swords lodged in its back. The Last Giant also lacks a face: instead, there is a hole where its face should be; though this is a trait shared with all the Giants found in Drangleic. Lore The Last Giant is the Giant Lord that laid waste to the kingdom and was defeated long ago by an unknown hero. Due to his strength, he was imprisoned beneath the stronghold where he remains to this very day. And If you enter his arena he recognizes you and charges for one last stand. Location Located in the Forest of Fallen Giants, at the bottom of a pressure plate-activated elevator after the second bonfire. Summoning It is possible to summon Mild-Mannered Pate and Sellsword Luet for this battle. Their signs are located right in front of the fog gate. If Pate should be summoned and survive the fight, he will gift the player with his armor set, spear, greatshield, and the Ring of Thorns when spoken to in Earthen Peak. Strategy The Last Giant has some slow and predictable attack patterns. For this reason, it is better to wield a weapon two-handed and resort to dodging instead of blocking. After losing half of its health, the Last Giant will remove its left arm and use it as a club, giving his swinging attacks more reach. The giant will become much more aggressive in the process and will display a different moveset. Also, the closer you are the more damage it will do. In the first half of the fight, the giant will use three main attacks, the first of which is a low sweep with its left arm. This attack is fairly easy to dodge and the wind up is noticeable. Roll between the giant's legs to get a few hits in before backing away. As the player is often right near a leg at this point, the follow up attack is usually a stomp with either foot. The third possible attack is a triple stomp, alternating feet while moving. Roll away to avoid getting crushed, and substantially stunned and damaged. A semi-rare occurrence during the second part of the fight involves the giant falling forwards, instantly killing the player if he/she happens to be right below. If you are not caught in this, then it serves as a fantastic opportunity to attack. This is sometimes the Giant's first move in the fight, and the Giant can catch itself with both hands, or can land flat on its face, where it will remain motionless for more than a few seconds. A very simple and effective method is to use the Halberd found earlier in the level and repeatedly use the two-handed R2 spinning attack between the Giant's legs. You will deal massive damage and the only real danger is the Giant's occasional stomps, which are clearly telegraphed and easily dodged. Another relatively simple strategy is to simply get behind the Giant, and alternate between attacking a leg and moving backwards to avoid the stomp attack. By staying behind him and close to one of his legs, you'll force him to constantly repeat the same animation until he leaps backward to re-engage. By moving slightly backwards and towards his center (and wearing light enough armor), you'll move fast enough to completely dodge his stomp without rolling, leaving you a larger window and more stamina to attack him with. If you get too close to both of the legs at once (i.e. directly under him), or stay behind him for too long, he'll either jump backwards or do a 1-2-1 alternating stomp with both feet (always starts with the right foot), which interrupts your attack window. Avoid attacking him from the front and, if he manages to get away, wait until he starts running towards you to get behind him again to ensure that you have plenty of time to roll under his sweeping attack. Attacks Stomp: Stomps his feet once. Uses this move when a player is near him, can be with either foot. Triple Stomp Combo: Stomps his feet 3 times in a row, going from different foot each time until 3 stomps are performed. Slam: Uses one of his hands and slams it onto the ground. Also the same move is performed with his arm. Swipe: Swipes his arm/hand across the ground. Fall: The Giant uses its entire body to hit the player by falling to the ground. Defenses Drops 60px | Guaranteed | Soul of the Last Giant | Boss Soul.png 80px | Guaranteed }} Notes *By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the Forest of Fallen Giants bonfire, Cardinal Tower, The Last Giant can be respawned. *The head of the Last Giant is a weak point, and all attacks that land in this area inflict far more damage. Ranged attacks can be used to exploit this weakness, as they allow the player to target and hit the head more effectively. Dark attacks are also extremely effective against him. *He is vulnerable to Poison and Toxic. Trivia *Despite being called the Last Giant, there are two other giants living in Black Gulch in a hidden room. *It is possible to make the second phase of the battle easier by cutting the Giant's arm off. To do so, one must damage the arm for 50% of the Giant's health. *The Last Giant shares some sounds with Ceaseless Discharge from Dark Souls. *As they are likely the same individual, The Last Giant shares the same theme as the Giant Lord. Achievements/Trophies Gallery last giant scan.jpg|Scan of the Last Giant from a magazine. The last giant.png|The Last Giant in the "Cursed" trailer. SotFS LastGiant.jpg 2014-09-18 00001.jpg|Close-up of the Last Giant. 2014-09-17 00002.jpg|Bearer of the Curse looks upon the Last Giant. The Last Giant Owch.png|The Last Giant after dismembering itself. size comparison last giant.jpg|Size comparison. Videos Music pl:Ostatni Olbrzym Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses